A Trip to the Sex Shop
by Lyzzee
Summary: Percy just turned 18. He decides to visit his local sex shop where Nico just happens to be employed.


I don't own the Percy Jackson series

* * *

The first time Percy ever steps foot in the store, he's just a day over eighteen. He shuffles around the empty, save for the cashier and a pair of older ladies, space, eyes shifting nervously around the shop. He wonders how no one is questioning his very being in there, don't you have to be eighteen to go in? He ponders if maybe, just maybe, it's obvious that he's not a minor anymore.

He awkwardly makes his way to the back wall where various DVDs are stacked according to preference. He glances around at the women and then to the employee. He stops when he sees that the guy manning the register looks younger than him. With dark black curls and slate eyes, the guy seems unfazed by his surroundings. He's casually sitting on a stool reading a tech magazine, and chewing gum.

Percy jerks back to look at the DVDs, debating if he even wants to buy one. How would he even hide that from his mom and Paul? He turns left, walking over to some display that the two women had been looking at. He can't help the blush that spreads all over his face when he realizes that the display was for vibrators. Not that he should be so shocked, he rationalizes, after all, what else would one find in a sex shop?

He's practically shaking with anxiety when he realizes he's not alone in the corner of the store. The store clerk is standing beside him, peering up at him, eyes brimming with curiosity. "Those come in a variety of colors." the man speaks in a voice that is practically sin incarnate. Percy practically melts at that precise moment.

Percy can barely restrain the crack in his voice as he answers him, "Ah no-I'm not...I don't..."

The guy lacks restrain however, laughing his ass off at Percy, "I figured. It's your first time in here isn't it?"

Percy nods shyly, "That obvious huh?"

"Your body language says everything. For instance, you've been all shifty eyed since you got here and you stood in front of the DVD wall for a pretty long while. Either you're a massive pervert or it's your first time. Since you barely look legal I'm going to say it's the latter."

Percy's blush, which had faded slightly, returned full force. He takes a quick glance at the man's shirt, hoping for a name tag. Nico. Of course he'd have a sexy name like that. "I guess you could say I was a little overwhelmed Nico."

Nico smirks in amusement, "In that case, please let me offer you my services." He doesn't even wait to make sure Percy's following him before strolling over to the DVDs. "Any preference?"

"You seem to know a lot. I bet you already have a couple of guesses." Percy mutters.

"Hmm..." Nico takes a moment to think, glancing from Percy to the stacks of movies piled against the walls. He picks out a few, tossing them over to Percy. He looks expectantly at the other, clearly waiting to see how accurate the choices were.

Percy goes through the small stack, trying to maintain a poker face. He fails after he looks at the third DVD because honestly, they're all movies he would have picked out for himself.

"How...?"

"How did I know you'd like gay twink porn? Easy, you've been staring at me and flirting with me this entire time." Nico gives him a devilish grin, practically daring Percy to say otherwise. Percy can't help how his body suddenly reacts to how close Nico is and how fucking arousing it is to hear him talk like that. "I get off in..." Nico checks his phone, "twenty-seven minutes if you want my help with that problem." Percy simply nods, because what else can he do when the other is offering himself up?

A little under half an hour later, Percy is sitting beside Nico on the underground, silently making their way to Nico's apartment. Percy and Nico exchange sly glances at each other.

Not even ten minutes after that, Nico is trying to unlock his door while simultaneously trying to make out with Percy. Percy tries to quiet his low moans, praying to whatever god is out there that Nico's neighbors won't hear him.

He can't think straight, not entirely. It's his first time, not that he'll admit that to Nico who's oh so experienced. Not that Percy minds, after all it works to his advantage. They're quick in helping each other undress and making their way into Nico's bedroom. It's only after Nico envelops his erection in his mouth, swallowing all that Percy has to offer, that Percy blurts out the truth. "I'm a virgin!" he practically yells at him.

Nico pulls back, staring into the green eyes beneath him, "Do you want to stop? I won't be the least offended." Nico smiles so earnestly that Percy can't help but believe him.

"No! I want this. I just wanted you to know what you were getting into. But if you want to stop, I'll understand." Percy murmurs.

Nico's smile widens, "I want to keep going. I promise I'll go slow and help the pain in any way I can." He leans down to kiss the very nervous boy beneath him, hoping to calm him. It works of course, Percy melts from the heated kiss, bucking his hips into Nico's, drawing a moan form his lips. It's then that Nico smirks again, reaching for his bedside table for the unused bottle of lube there.

He spreads the cool liquid onto his fingers, gently inserting a lone finger into Percy. He shudders at the sensation, not because it hurts, but rather at the foreign sensation. The pain comes with the next finger, as Nico stretches him out, preparing him for what's next. He lets out what is possibly the loudest moan possible when Nico's finger brush against a certain spot within him.

A few seconds later, Percy lets out a whine as Nico's fingers retreat, only to have them replaced by something much larger. He hisses at the pain from the intrusion. He knows that Nico's being gentle and he appreciates it, but it still hurts like hell.

Nico stops once he's all the way in. "Are you okay?" he whispers.

Percy can only nod, experimentally rolling his hips, letting out a small moan as he feels the slightest bit of pleasure. "Move Nico"

And Nico does, slowly at first, still trying to be careful with the no longer virgin in his arms. He only speeds up his thrusts when Percy shouts at him, "I'm not going to break! Please Nico!"

When everything is said and done and Percy is sore in the best possible way, he's suddenly very glad he decided to step into the sex shop. And truthfully he's already planning his next visit.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
